verses_matchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saitama VS Goku
Introduction Anime is no stranger to Overpower Heroes, but these two are the best of the best. These two are Saitama, The one punch man, and Goku, the Legendary Saiyen. (Disclaimer: No SSJ4 will be allowed due to it not being Canon.) We will be comparing their Strength, Speed, Endurance, Intellect, Equipment, Fighting Style, and Special Ability's. First Category's up. Strength Saitama Both of these fighters are known for their immense strength, but only one has the advantage. Saitama is known for one punching all of his opponents. But how strong is he really? what is his Maximum potential? That's impossible to calculate but from what we've seen in the Anime and from the creators of the manga, we can calculate how much force Saitama can deliver. In Season one of the Anime, we see Saitama deflect an attack from Lord Boros that he claims can destroy the Surface of the earth. We can calculate the force required to do that would be 6,744,188,293 pounds of force. That's not even his most impressive feat. Another showcase of his massive strength is when he defeated a monster in a black hole. A black holes gravity is so powerful that not even light an escape it. Black holes have a gravitational force 2 billion times greater than our own earth. To even move in the black-hole, Saitama would have to exert over 7 trillion pounds of force. And Still we haven't even touched on Saitamas greatest strength. When asked about how strong Saitama was, Manga artist Yusuke Murata stated that Saitama could destroy a planet in one punch. that means in order to do so, Saitama would have to punch with 4,496,178,877,419,236 pounds of force. Goku Goku has shown many demonstrations of his Saiyen strength. First, we will determine his base form, then we will calculate his Saiyen Boosters. His base form in able to lift 40 tons, or 80,000 pounds. SSJ1 would be able to lift 4 million pounds, SSJ2 would be able to lift 8,000,000 pounds, SSJG would be able to lift 3,200,000,000 pounds and SSJGB would be able to lift 80,000,000,000,000. Assuming Goku can punch as hard as he can lift. Winner The Winner for this Category is Saitama. Even at his peak, Goku's strength was only 1/56 of Saitamas. And keep in mind that Saitama is still barely trying, if at all. Saitama takes the point. Speed Saitama Saitama has shown his incredible speed in many different ways. He can create after images, dodge plasma blasts, and move faster than the eye can see. However, his greatest speed in the anime has to be when hes fighting Lord Boros. In that episode we see Saitama get knocked to the moon and he jumps back in under 19 seconds. In that scene, he was going 12,558,222 miles per second or 45.209,599,200 miles per hour. And thats not all. If he were to jump with that planet busting power, he would be going 361,725,941,916,925 miles per hour. In other words, he would be going over times faster than light. Goku Goku is incredibly fast. In his base form, Goku can fly 39,980,922 miles per hour. When he goes Super Saiyen, he can fly 1,999,046,100 miles per hour. In SSJ2, He's able to fly 3,998,092,200 miles per hour. When hes in SSJ3, he can fly 15,992,368,800 miles per hour. In God form, he can fly 1,599,236,880,000 miles per hour, and in SSJGB, Goku can fly 79,961,844,000,000 miles per hour. That easily puts him over 133,269 times faster than light. Winner Again the winner is Saitama. Goku is fast, speedy fast. However, Goku is about 3 times faster than him. And again, not even breaking a sweat. Endurance Saitama Saitama has been shown to be Invincible to every attack. He's survived being hit with a beam that would melt the human body, survived being in the vacuum of space, and was in a black hole like it was nothing. Black holes have a gravitational pull of 1.2 times 10 to the forty-fourth power. That means Saitama was withstanding one hundred and twenty tredecillion newtons of force! That is 12 followed by 44 zeros! Goku Goku is extremely Durable, Surviving in the vacuum of space and surviving Gun fire. But we can measure how much it would take to kill him. Dr. Gero as a way to kill Goku. The bomb read 657 quadrillion megatons. Applying DEATH BATTLES Gravity formula, we see that Goku's base form can 8.7 quintillion megatons of TNT, or over 2 octillion pounds of force. Applying his SSJ boosters, Its shown SSJ1 can withstand 100 Octillion pounds of force, SSJ2 can take 200 octillion pounds of force, SSJG can withstand 80 nonnillion pounds of force, and SSJGB can take 4 decillion pounds of force! Winner The Winner is, for the third time, Saitama. Saitama has been in black holes, and SSJGB just doesn't have that kind of power. Intellect Saitama Saitama has never been shown to be a highly intelligent man. While yes he does indeed have an education, he isn't usually a strategist. His normal tactic is just to punch. However, he does show to have an average level of thinking. In Season one, Saitama knows how to deflect massive plasma blasts and does come up with occasional strategies like with his fight with Genos. Goku The problem with Goku is that he's never had an education and he often waits for his opponents to power up to their full power. The only reason Goku wins fight is because hes able to punch harder and fly faster than his opponents. Winner The Winner is clearly Saitama. Saitama shows clear thinking while Goku doesn't. Any strategy he uses either doesn't work, like when he fought cell, or is thought of by someone else, like when he and Piccolo fought Raditz. Equipment Saitama Saitama has no equipment. NEXT! Goku Goku wields the power pole, a staff that magically extends to great lengths (pun intended) and Senzu beans, which, when eaten, the consumer's energy and physical health are restored to their fullest. Goku only has a limited supply though. He also has the Nimbus cloud, a cloud that lets him fly around. Winner Its hard to win when you have no equipment. Goku takes this round. Fighting Style Saitama Again, Saitama has no real fighting style. His moves include standard punch, standerd kick, standard bite, and standard headbutt. He knows no fighting styles. He usually jumps at his opponents and Punches them or they jump towards him. Goku Goku is a master martial artist who knows Kung-fu, Karate, and Wing Chun. Goku trains on planets with much heavier gravity and knows many martial arts moves. He fights quick and puts his all in every punch. As a Saiyen he has super human senses and is able to learn any fighting styles he sees. Winner Goku is a ,aster Martial Artist while Saitama is a man who stands and punches. Goku wins this round. Special Ability's Saitama Saitama has no special ability's. He is extremely strong and fast, but nothing else. Goku Goku is a master of KI fighting styles. He can fly, Regenerate small amounts of his body, telepathy, the finger beam, the standerd KI blast, a KI Energy wave, Twin Dragon Shot, The Sprirt bomb, The Destructo disk, and of course, the legendary Kamehameha. We can measure his KI outfit by his endurance. Meaning that SSJGB can exert 4 decillion pounds of force with his Kamehameha. He could destroy the moon with that amount of energy. Winner Goku has a long list of KI attacks, while Saitama has almost none. Goku takes this one. Results The Score is Saitama four, Goku three. While Goku is a more experienced and well equipped fighter, Saitama is just stronger, faster, more durable, and smarter. Goku's senzu beans and healing factor, along with his Super Saiyen boosters, would prolong the fight, but it would only be a matter of time before Goku was overpowered by Saitamas physical superiority.